


Stockholm's Syndrome: Gavin

by Tidalbells3146 (orphan_account)



Series: Stockholm's Syndrom [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Psychoteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tidalbells3146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dan wants is for Gavin to love him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm's Syndrome: Gavin

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up story to the one about Michael and Gavin. I don't own these... characters?

Gavin’s eyes flickered open as the sound of a T.V floated into his ears. His head was on Dan’s chest and the slightly larger man was sitting up slightly, his fingers stroking Gavin’s spine gently. What showed of Gavin’s back had bright red, angry lashes across it and finger and mouth shaped bruises covered his body. When he moved his arms slightly to shift closer to the man, there was a light rattle from the chains on his wrists.

“You awake B?” asked Dan calmly.

“…yeah,” replied Gavin quietly.

 _“Today,” ___came a newscaster’s voice, _“three months after the twenty four year old man disappeared, the search for Gavin David Free has ended.  
Authorities declared him dead a month ago and began searching for a body. Nothing has been found so authorities have closed it as a cold case.” ___

__A tear slipped out of Gavin’s eye and landed on Dan’s chest. He couldn’t help it as he slowly began to sob into Dan’s chest. Dan sighed and shifted them so he could hold Gavin closer._ _

__“Sssh…” Dan murmured. “It’s going to be okay, B.”_ _

__“Dan… Dan please let me go…” Gavin sobbed pulling away from Dan and giving him a desperate look. “Please let me go home…”_ _

__Dan sighed and got out of the bed, pulling on his pants. Gavin watched him with teary eyes as he walked out of the room. He looked back to the T.V to see his mother on it, crying._ _

___“We are begging whoever took him,” ___she said, _“please let him come home…”__ _

___ _

___Gavin screamed as he was ripped away from the door and held tightly to Dan’s chest. He struggled desperately, kicking, hitting and going as far as to sink his  
teeth into Dan’s arm. Dan merely gave a growl in annoyance and dragged him back to the bed and throwing him on it. He managed to put one of the chains on to Gavin’s wrist before the boy yanked his other arm free and tried to pry it off his wrist. _ _ _

___Dan grabbed the free wrist and chained it up as well. Gavin cried out in frustration and began to hit and kick out again. Dan ignored the attack and got off the bed and left. Gavin curled up on the bed, sobbing into his hands._ _ _

___He had been here almost a year and Dan refused to let him go. He just wanted to go home. He wanted out of the chains and out of this place. He hadn’t even seen the sky in the time he’d been here. He felt utterly alone and scared and the hopelessness was beginning to set in. Every escape attempt he had tried ended in him being dragged back to the bed and chained back up._ _ _

___Dan came back in with a syringe filled with yellow liquid and Gavin gave a choked sob and scrambled into a sitting position, backing against the headboard. Dan grabbed one of his arms already covered in small bruises from other injections._ _ _

___“Dan…” Gavin said, whimpering as Dan yanked one of his arms forward “Please… Please don’t… plea- ahh!”_ _ _

___Gavin cried out as the drug was injected into his arm. A few moments later, Gavin’s eyes were started to close and his head fell onto Dan’s shoulder. His body started to go limp as the sedative ran through his system. Dan smiled and laid Gavin down, hands roaming his body. Gavin shivered and his eyes closed as darkness overtook him._ _ _

___ _

___“I love you, Gavin.”_ _ _

___“I love you too.”_ _ _

___“I love you, Gavin.”_ _ _

___“I love you too, Dan…”_ _ _

___“Are you ready to go outside?” asked Dan and Gavin nodded eagerly._ _ _

___Dan had decided that Gavin was ready to be “found.” He only agreed to do it because Gavin was so attached to him after two years of captivity that Dan doubted that it was going to be a problem._ _ _

___Gavin loved Dan now. Gavin would never leave Dan. Gavin needed Dan_ _ _

___“Dan? Can I have a toy?”_ _ _

___The question surprised Dan and he looked over at Gavin._ _ _

___“What?” he asked. “Aren’t you a bit old to for toys, B?”_ _ _

___“That’s not what I mean, love,” Gavin said, climbing onto Dan’s lap and giving him a small smirk. “I want a toy. To bring here.”_ _ _

___Dan frowned at him, hands going to Gavin’s hips and rubbing them slightly._ _ _

___“I don’t know, Gavin…” he said. “I’m not sure that’s a god idea.”_ _ _

___“B-but Dan,” whined Gavin. “Please? I’ll take very good care of it!”_ _ _

___Gavin leaned forward and began to kiss along Dan’s collarbone._ _ _

___“Please?” he whispered into Dan’s ear._ _ _

___“…Fine.”_ _ _

___ _

____1 year later… ____ _ _

____“Mi-cool.”_ _ _ _

____Gavin smiled at the wasted boy sitting at a table in a pub. Michael stared up at Gavin blearily as Dan walked up behind him, wrapping an arm around the smaller Brit’s waist._ _ _ _

____“Why is he touching you?” Michael muttered drunkenly._ _ _ _

____“Oh Michael,” Gavin said, smirking. “You are such a silly boy, but you are my boy.”_ _ _ _

____Gavin held his hand out to Michael._ _ _ _

____“Let’s go home, my little Michael…”_ _ _ _

____Michael, unsuspecting, took Gavin’s hand and let the two Brit’s lead him out of the pub._ _ _ _


End file.
